Dark Wood Circus
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Suis-nous et viens voir le spectacle ce soir. Passe au Cirque des Bois Sombres...


**Titre :** Dark Wood Circus.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Mention de sévices corporels, de viol et de cannibalisme.  
**Summary :** Suis-nous et viens voir le spectacle ce soir. Passe au Cirque des Bois Sombres...  
**Disclaimer :** La chanson appartient aux Vocaloid. Les personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Lily/Liechtenstein | Gilbert/Prusse | Ludwig/Allemagne | Roderich/Autriche | Elizaveta/Hongrie | Basch/Suisse | Annaliese/Nyo!Autriche | Roman/Saint Empire Romain Chrétien | Feliciano/Italie du Nord. Mention de Marcus/Rome Antique.  
**M/A :** J'adore la version française de Poucet de la chanson "Dark Wood Circus", des Vocaloids. En général, je n'aime pas vraiment les Vocaloids, ou du moins je préfère les MMD Hetalia de leurs chansons. Mais là, je ne peux pas résister. J'espères que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Dark Wood Circus**  
[...]_/watch?v=lcg_cuEYbd8_

C'est une journée ordinaire, à Berlin. Lumineuse, bruyante, joyeuse. Oui, une journée très ordinaire. Mais en temps normal, Ludwig serait resté auprès de sa mère, pendant qu'elle faisait avec lui les courses. C'est un garçon tranquille, qui suit toujours les règles. Et sa mère le lui avait bien dit « tu restes à côté de moi en tout temps ». Sauf qu'il avait entraperçu quelque chose. Quelque chose d'anormal, de plus coloré, de plus étrange que d'habitude. Et en tout bon enfant, Ludwig avait décidé d'aller voir ce que s'était.  
Résultat; il s'est perdu. Et il n'ose pas demander son chemin aux adultes, car là, il désobéirait à une seconde règle; ne pas parler aux inconnus.

_Oh, tu es là! Tu es là!_

La voix est celle d'une fille. Enthousiaste, riante. Il regarde autour de lui, et entraperçoit, entre les adultes qui marchent sans lui prêter attention, la tâche de couleur qu'il avait plus tôt vu. Sans la moindre hésitation, il s'y dirige, sachant d'instinct que cette voix et l'incongrue attraction sont la même et unique chose, mais aussi que c'est à lui qu'elle s'adresse.

_Ce soir, nous mettrons en scène_  
_La triste destinée que portent certaines personnes en ce monde_  
_Des enfants nés avec un corps tombant en décrépitude_  
_Ces enfants qui parfois crient accidentellement_  
_Et dont même les mots sont distordus_  
_Alors que les nuages sombres de la misère environnent leur esprit,_  
_Ils sourient_  
_Ooh, la difformité..._  
_Difformité!_  
_Suis-nous et viens voir le spectacle ce soir_  
_Suis-nous et viens voir le spectacle..._

Il s'arrête à la hauteur de la tâche de couleur, mais en voyant ce dont il s'agit, il ne peut retenir une exclamation de dégoût et de fascination. En effet, il s'agit bel et bien d'une fille, très mignonne comme tout avec son ruban dans ses cheveux blonds soleil... sauf qu'elle partage son corps avec un garçon! Un garçon à l'air malcommode, d'ailleurs, et qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Tout deux portent un costume bariolé, soit un corsage sans lacet dont l'une partie est verte bleue et l'autre corail rouillé, un pantalon blanc sale aux rayures noires et des socquettes également blanches. Quand les adultes passent à côté d'eux, ils grimacent, chuchotent des commentaires outrés sur la nature repoussante de cette créature siamoise. Ludwig, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait s'atttendre, les deux enfants se déplaçent avec aisance et agilité, comme si leur difformité ne les atteint pas. Ils sourient, invitent parfois d'autres enfants à venir à ce qu'ils appellent le "Cirque des Bois Sombres", mais leurs mots sonnent étranges, creux, distordus même. À un moment, la fille lui tend une feuille toute chiffonnée, qu'il prend machinalement. Dessus est écrit "WELCOME" en lettres gauches et maladroites. En dessous est grossièrement dessiné un chapiteau, et en dessous est écrit, toujours de la même écriture enfantine "MACHIGERITA CIRCUS". Elle l'invite à son cirque, ce soir-même, et sans même réfléchir, Ludwig accepte, mais gêné de sa propre joie. Elle lui sourit doucement, puis comme si elle avait parlé en pensée à sa seconde tête, elle et le garçon s'en vont en courant, s'enfonçant dans le bois sombre derrière le marché. Il retient approximativement le chemin, puis cache l'invitation sous son gilet et se remet à la recherche de sa mère.

* * *

_Dans la forêt, vers le mauvais côté_  
_Il y a un cirque, totalement isolé_  
_Le directeur observe la scène depuis_  
_Sa grande hauteur, plus de dix mètres et puis_  
_Tous les acteurs rient et sont charmants_  
_Bien que leurs formes se découpent étrangement_  
_À la lumière, tout comme à la pénombre_  
_C'est amusant le Cirque des Bois Sombres_

Lorsque la nuit tombe enfin sur Berlin, Ludwig sort de chez lui et se dirige, guidé par l'excitation et la curiosité, vers le marché. Sans mal cette fois, il retrouve l'endroit où il a rencontré les siamois et prend le chemin qu'ils ont plus tôt pris. Le bois est touffu, automnal et humide, mais il n'en n'a que faire. Il continue tout droit, sachant au plus profond de son âme que c'est par-là qu'il doit aller. Au bout de ce qui lui semble une éternité, Ludwig aperçoit enfin une clairière complètement dégagé, au centre duquel se dresse un gigantesque chapiteau, d'un orange délavé pourtant scintillant. Un grand homme, qui lui semble avoir plus de dix mètres, l'accueille, vêtu de noir comme un géant de noirceur, malgré ses cheveux blonds aux épaules et son noeud papillon écarlate. Son visage dur est rendu terrifiant par sa bouche insolite, qu'on dirait pourvu de crocs. Il lui désigne deux immenses ombres non loin d'eux. En observant mieux, Ludwig découvre qu'il s'agit en fait d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune fille, vêtus richement et aux jambes anormalement longues, qui valsent au son d'une musique qu'ils sont les seuls à entendre, tout en riant de bonheur. La pénombre et la lumière jouent sur leurs beaux visages, amusant peu à peu Ludwig, qui ne retient plus un sourire. Voyant cela, l'homme l'attire à l'intérieur du chapiteau, lui promettant encore plus de plaisir. Sans penser aux avertissements de ses parents, il le suit.

_L'un avec deux têtes pour un corps_  
_Une chanteuse difforme pleurant sur son sort_  
_Une bête bleue et bien affamée_  
_Festoyant sur les restes de son être brisé_

À l'intérieur de l'immense chapiteau, toutefois, il ne voit pas ce qui est sensé s'y trouver. Au lieu d'une grande scène cerculaire, Ludwig trouve plutôt de grandes cages, contenant toutes des enfants et de jeunes adolescents atrocement mutilés. L'homme l'invite à se promener comme il le veut. Mal à l'aise mais curieux, il commence à s'avancer, marchant au hasard dans les allées. Il tombe alors sur les siamois de ce matin, qui se sont eux-même avancés jusqu'à la limite de leur cage. Il remarque alors avec stupeur que le visage du garçon possède d'horribles cicatrices en forme de fleurs, et immédiatement, il comprend que ces balafres sont l'oeuvre d'un acide quelconque. Dérouté, il va jusqu'à une autre, où l'horreur est encore plus insoutenable, car dans la cage se trouve une sorte de perchoir, où est assis une jeune fille, dont une grande partie du visage est lui aussi mangé par l'acide floral. Vêtue d'une robe blanche à la traîne gigantesque et au volumineux jupon déchiré de part en part, avec une partie de sa crinoline par-dessus, ses jambes ont été remplacées par les pattes arrières d'un quelconque cervidé à la fourrure ivoirine. Des bandages ensanglantés lui couvre les yeux, alors qu'elle chante mélancoliquement une jolie comptine, des larmes de sang coulant sur ses joues. Ludwig, de plus en plus estomaqué par la monstruosité de leurs mutilations, va voir la cage d'à-côté. Là-dedans, il y a tout simplement un albinos d'environ douze ans, assis solidement sur une chaise avec une camisole de force. Ses yeux rouge sang sont vides, alors que de sa bouche entrouverte coule un fin et brillant filet de salive. Rassuré de ne pas voir les cicatrices de produit corrosif sur lui, Ludwig tend une main vers le garçon, quand celui-ci, à la vitesse de l'éclair, tente de la lui mordre. Prestement, il recule, alors que l'homme, qui s'était entretemps rendu jusqu'à eux, lance quelque chose à l'albinos, qui l'attrape comme un chien avec un jouet, pour se mettre à la déchirer et à avaler les morceaux. Avec horreur, Ludwig découvre qu'il s'agit d'une main humaine. De la sueur glacée lui coule le long de la nuque, alors qu'il regarde l'adolescent dévorer avec appétit la dextre, de la salive et du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres pour glisser le long de sa peau pâle rendue bleutée par le froid de l'automne naissant.

_Quelqu'un souhaite-t-il que je restes vivante?_  
_Mon corps n'est-il qu'un simple objet d'épouvante?_  
_Pourquoi donc me regardez-vous comme ça?_  
_Cette souffrance, vous ne la comprenez pas_  
_« C'est si douloureux, et cela n'aura jamais de fin »_  
_M'a-t-elle dit ce matin_  
_Mais nous continuons dans ce cirque qui nous est dédié_  
_Souffrant pour l'éternité_

Le chant de la jeune chanteuse aux jambes animales se fait plus puissant, plus triste, couvrant les mastications de l'albinos et attirant ainsi le regard de Ludwig sur elles. Ses pleurs ne l'empêche nullement de chanter. Les autres enfants déformés l'écoutent, pourtant anesthésiés par sa détresse évidente. L'homme grimace, murmurant au passage un « Annaliese... » bien ennuyé. Elle continue néanmoins sa litanie. Ludwig sent des larmes naître au coin de ses yeux, devant la douleur bel et bien présente dans la magnifique voix de la mutilée. Un couinement d'effroi sort de sa bouche, lorsque les bandages, rendus trempés par l'hémoglobine et les diverses humeurs oculaires qui s'écoulent des yeux de la cantatrice comme des larmes, glissent de sur les orbites, dévoilant un myriade de cicatrices en forme de fleurs, qui couvrent les paupières, les joues, les tempes et les pommettes de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, s'en apercevant, cache son regard lavande sans nul doute aveugle dans ses mains rendues noires par le manque d'irrigation sanguine, mais n'arrêtant nullement sa plainte. L'albinos avait même cessé de mâcher son goûter nocturne, écoutant avec un air absent la demoiselle, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, comme si elle était subitement devenu trop lourde pour son cou.

_Mais c'est amusant, c'est si amusant_  
_Comment ce cirque peut-il faire rire autant?_

Soudain, la fille siamoise se met à rire, d'un rire de clochettes qui glace pourtant le sang de Ludwig. Elle se met ensuite à vanter les qualités du cirque, sous l'oeil satisfait de l'homme. Troublé par la soumission de la partie féminine de la créature bicéphale, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'à quel point cette fillette fût torturée pour croire en un bonheur qui n'existe pas.

_Je soupire après mes yeux délavés_  
_Qui sombrent peu à peu dans l'obscurité_  
_Je veux juste mourir, seulement mourir_  
_Personne ne pourrait m'aider à en finir?_  
_Mais cet enfer nous n'y échapperont pas_  
_Pour nous tous, cette vie est le seul choix..._

Annaliese reprend sa mélancolique complainte, mais l'homme, exaspéré par l'agissement saugrenu de l'adolescente mutilée, saisit les épaules de Ludwig et l'entraîne plus loin. Mais il entend quand même la voix de la brune dénaturée, alors qu'ils s'enfoncent dans les profondeurs obscures du chapiteau des horreurs. Ils s'arrêtent finalement au centre de la gigantissime tente, et d'un doigt l'homme désigne quelque chose. Ludwig lève la tête et ne peut pas retenir un cri d'effroi, en voyant le répugnant spectacle que le grand homme lui montre. Au bout d'une corde enroulée autour de son mince cou se trouve un jeune garçon, à peine plus jeune que lui. Tout vêtu de blanc sale et de rouge délavé, ses vêtements ressemblent à ceux de Pierrot. Pourtant, là n'est pas toute l'atrocité de la scène, car tout le visage du gamin est détruit par ce même acide efflorescent, tant et si bien que Ludwig est incapable de le décrire. Seul les yeux bleus, que la Mort n'a pas refermé après son passage, et les courts cheveux blonds peuvent au minimum identifier le jeune pendu. L'homme lui dit alors qu'il lui ressemble, que c'est pour cela que Lily et Basch l'ont choisis. Car il est le portrait craché de Roman.  
Et Ludwig comprend alors pourquoi cet homme lui a montré toutes ces abominations digne du Malin.

_Ils retournent et tordent leurs corps déformés_  
_Mais ils ne peuvent toujours pas sortir dans les rues comme tout le monde le fait_  
_Chacun connaît le sentiment de marcher dans une ville illuminée par des lanternes mourantes_  
_Les enfants doivent le découvrir seuls_  
_Les ténèbres les entoureront toujours, j'imagine  
__Ils essaieront de posséder un peu de votre normalité...  
__Mais peu importe!_  
_C'était ta première visite_

Une main de femme se referme alors sur l'épaule de Ludwig, la lui broyant sans la moindre douceur. Une seconde main, celle-là d'homme, lui prend l'autre, pour l'entraîner dans une seconde obscurité. Il appelle à l'aide, il gesticule, il crie, il hurle au point de presque s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Mais les enfants et les adolescents encagés et mutilés ne font rien, regardant la prochaine victime être entraîné par l'homme et la femme.  
Ludwig est couché avec brutalité sur une table de métal. La femme le déshabille, et la vive luminosité de la pièce aux murs flous l'aveugle tant et si bien qu'il ne peut la détailler. Il se débat toujours, mais ces mouvements de protestation ne la gêne pas, le rendant rapidement trop faible pour continuer une bataille vaine. Ses vêtements sont jetés ici et là sur le sol en terre battue, puis elle s'éloigne, laissant la place à l'homme.  
Et les sévices commencent. L'homme s'amuse avec lui, le remplissant de tous les orifices et le vidant par les endroits les plus inimaginables. La femme, loin d'être douce, fait semblant de lui donner une imitation de plaisir, mais rien ne lui est plaisant, ne faisant que le torturer d'avantage, contrairement à elle. Il continue de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, d'espérer que les autres victimes se rebellent enfin pour le sauver. Mais rien à faire.  
L'un de ses bourreaux lui saisit alors les poignets, les retenant au-dessus de sa tête avec tant de force que Ludwig ne les sent plus et qu'il les croit cassés, ou même amputés. La femme s'approche doucement, un bidon d'un jaune trop vif pour être innocent dans les mains, le bec-verseur ouvert.  
Il se remet à crier, devinant la suite des supplices. Il gigote, tente de se libérer, mais la poigne de l'homme est trop forte. Et Elle approche, Elle approche, ses lèvres noires et craquelées étirées en le plus malsain des sourires...  
Et pendant ce temps, Annaliese continue de chanter, Gilbert continue de manger son cadavérique goûter nocturne, Lily et Basch continuent de se taire et Roderich et Elizaveta continuent de danser autour du chapiteau...

* * *

_Reviens!_  
_Viens seul_  
_Suis-nous, et viens voir le spectacle ce soir_  
_Passe au Cirque des Bois Sombres..._

C'est une journée ordinaire, à Venise. Le soleil brille, les gens sourient et rient, tout en se promenant dans les rues de la ville côtière. Feliciano, toutefois, n'a pas le coeur à sourire, ni à rire. Il pleurniche, appelant à grands cris son grand-père. Mais personne ne fait attention à ce garçon vêtu comme une fillette, continuant leur routine comme si de rien n'était. Puis, alors qu'il a perdu tout espoir de voir un visage connu ou d'être aider, quelque chose attire son regard. Quelque chose d'un rouge si vif et pâle à la fois, comme une rose. Au même moment, cette tâche d'un carmin flamboyant laisse voir apparaître un visage. Un visage de garçon, avec des cheveux blonds mais dont seul un des yeux, d'un bleu ciel translucide, est à découvert. Sur sa tête repose de travers une couronne de roses rouges. Le garçon s'approche en courant de Feliciano, fendant la foule qui ne le remarque pas plus que lui, ses vêtements de Pierrot cinabre laissant presque une traînée du même rouge derrière lui. En arrivant devant lui, le blond tout en écarlate lui tend une feuille chiffonnée et s'éloigne. Feliciano l'interpelle, lui demande de revenir, ce que le mystérieux enfant fait immédiatement. Il lui dit de venir seul, de le suivre et d'assister ce soir au spectacle du Cirque des Bois Sombres.  
Et quand Feliciano, à la fois effrayé et curieux, lui demande ce qu'est, le garçon ne fait que sourire.  
Et sous les mèches blondes et les roses bordeaux, Feliciano s'aperçoit que celui-ci a la moitié du visage gris comme des cendres refroidies et que, sur la peau à l'allure exsangue, apparaît des cicatrices en forme de fleurs.  
Et l'enfant mutilé répond, sur un ton enfantin mais qui, pour n'importe qui autre, auraît parut mauvais signe;

_C'est amusant..._

* * *

**M/A : **Et puis? Vraiment, aujourd'hui, c'est ma journée morbide! Bah, c'est mieux que si j'écrivais que du fluffy, non? Et puis, il faut bien écrire un peu d'horreur de temps à autre, pour ne pas perdre la main! Surtout quand on est aussi douée que moi (comment ça, arrogante? Tout le monde me dit que mes textes sont morbides et sanglants à souhait, donc j'y crois!). En tout cas, j'espères que vous avez aimé et je vous souhaites à la prochaine! N'oubliez pas le commentaire, c'est bien important!


End file.
